Operación HCWN
by Amanecer rebelde
Summary: Nymphandora se enamora de Charlie Weasley ¿pero que sentira el? ¿podran ser novios o a Nymphandora esto le resultara dificil? solo aqui lo averiguaran
1. Operacion HCWN

**Operación HCWN**

Todo empezó una tarde a finales del mes de octubre en mi quinto año de Howargtz, yo estaba caminando distraídamente por los enormes alrededores de la escuela y de repente PUM un hechizo de me ablanda los huesos de mi pierna derecha, me caí ya que no podía sostenerme, mi pelo tomo un color gris y veo que un morocho y un musculoso pelirrojo se acercan

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el pelirrojo

¿Tú lanzaste este hechizo imbécil? – chillé mientras mi cabello se ponía gris

Mi nombre es Charlie no imbécil – dijo el musculoso en tono de burla

(Como si no supiera como se llamaba pensé, era obvio Charlie el inmaduro y popular capitán de quiddich, hermano menor del inteligente y también popular Bill al ser un "Don Juan" con las chicas y haber estado con las más hermosas y bien dotado de Howargtz, aunque este ya había egresado, los dos de la casa de Gryffindor)

Lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando con Adam… - empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí - ¿¡Jugando, a que clase de juego!? - exclamé

Tú sabes guerra de hechizos – Dijo Adam y le lancé que una mirada envenenada

Sabes, creo que debería llevarla a la enfermería – dijo el pelirrojo a Adam y me tomó sin problemas entre sus brazos

Suéltame - le grité

Si te suelto me explicas como diablos iras hacia la enfermería – me contrarresto

Esta bien en eso tenía razón así que deje, mal que me pese, que me llevara mientras Adam tomaba otro rumbo, al llegar me dejo en una camilla y se fue tranquilamente sin decir nada. Madam Profeym me dio una asquerosa pócima y me dijo que mañana mi pierna estaría bien. Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde desvergonzadamente vino el Charlie.

Tu cabello esta rosa otra vez (_Chocolate por la noticia, pensé)_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estas mejor, verdad? – inquirió con amabilidad.

¿Qué te importa? – Pregunté de mala manera y cuando abrió la boca para hablar dije – Sabes en este momento tendría que estar haciendo mi tarea de pociones para mañana Snape me va a reprobar por tu culpa.

Escucha no es mi culpa si no hiciste tu tarea de pociones antes y tampoco es mi culpa que estés tan cerca de donde estábamos Adam y yo lanzando hechizos podrías haberte fijado mejor y nada de esto hubiera pasado, además Mcgollan se entero de lo que pasó y nos sacó 20 puntos a Gryffindor - Dijo de manera un poco brusca

Debo admitirlo al escuchar su punto de vista me di cuenta de que quizás tenía algo de razón.

Si bueno, soy muy descuidada puede pasar corriendo una manada de centauros a centímetros míos y no me doy cuenta – dije

Charlie rió

Yo soy…– empecé a presenté pero el completó mi frase diciendo

Nymphandora la rara metamórfica de Hufflepuff

Esta bien soy un poco rara o mejor dicho bastante rara pero como se atrevía a decírmelo en la cara

Me dicen Tonos, o también puedes llamarme Dora – le dije con odio, aunque por dentro me estaba riendo de su descaró

Luego de ese día Charlie y yo nos hicimos excelentes amigos, teníamos muchas cosas en común como el sentido del humor, porque no crean que siempre estoy enojada y hablo mal a todos, lo que pasa es que me molesto ese hechizo que me lanzaron eso es todo pero la mayor parte del tiempo soy divertida.

Luego de un mes me di cuenta de que quería ser más que su amiga pero no había oportunidad este año Charlie y yo estábamos en quinto y estaríamos demasiado tiempo estudiando para el T.I.M.O y no iba a poder llevar a cabo lo que llame operación HCWN (Hacer a Charlie Waesley mi Novio)

La operación consistía:

Primero debía deshacerme de mi novio, Wyatt Habott la verdad es que ni siquiera me gustaba estaba con el por pena, se que suena egoísta pero bueno me sentía sola y yo le gustaba...

Segundo tendría que hacer que Charlie terminara la relación con la descerebrada de su novia, Miranda García una atractiva morena con unas tremendas curvas, unos pechos exuberantes y pelo lacio, negro y largo hasta la cintura.

Tercero y más difícil que Charlie quisiera tener un noviazgo conmigo y el por ahora no tenia ninguna intención de eso.

El primer paso fue el único que lleve a cabo en quinto año en el mes de febrero, me fue difícil decirle a Wyatt que solo quería ser su amiga me daba mucha pena pero reuní el valor y lo hice, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar hasta el próximo año.


	2. El segundo paso en acción

Y por fin llegó Sexto año y claro Charlie seguía con la infradotada de su novia

Y por fin llegó Sexto año y claro Charlie seguía con la infradotada de su novia.

Era 11 de octubre hace dos días había sido el primer partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Gryffindor perdió y Charlie se enojo con el buscador de Slytherin porque este se burlo de ellos entonces le pegó y Snape sacó 50 puntos a Gryffindor a pesar de que Mcgonagall dijo que 50 puntos era una exageración, Snape no quiso retractarse y ahora Charlie estaba bastante deprimido por las burlas de Slytherin y la furia de algunos de Gryffindor por perder el partido y perder 50 puntos, y por eso hay estaba yo caminando con Charlie por los jardines de Hogwarts intentando animarlo y de repente aparece Miranda

Hola charlie – dice ella y luego lo besa - Ah, hola Nymphandora – dijo percatándose de mi presencia

Es Dora – le aclaro Charlie

¿Dora, que es eso una palabra?

No, que no le digas Nymphandora llámala Dora es su sobrenombre – le explico Charlie con paciencia como si estuviera acostumbrado a que no entendiera cosas tan simples – mientras el decía esto Miranda no paraba de mira con gesto de repugnancia a mi gato "Perezoso" que se posaba en mi hombro

Ah – dijo ella, aunque sonó como "ah si claro me importa un bledo" - luego se despidió y se fue.

Charlie una pregunta ¿que te gusta más de ella su increíble inteligencia o su pasión por las criaturas y animales? – le pregunté irónicamente sabiendo que Miranda detestaba a los animales al contrario que Charlie

Ja ja muy graciosa – fue lo único que me contestó

El 15 de noviembre fuimos a Hogsmeade, yo fui con Jane y Lucy unas amigas, entramos a Las Tres Escobas y vi que Charlie se encontraba en una mesa con unos amigos y me di cuenta de que era hora de empezar la segunda parte de la operación HCWN deje a Jane y a Lucy diciéndoles que tenia que encontrarme con alguien, no me creyeron pero me fui rápido para que no me cuestionasen, cuando salí del caldero pensé donde puede estar Miranda, fui a varios lugares donde podría haber estado hasta que pase por al lado de una enorme tienda de maquillaje, accesorios, perfumes y esas cosas para mujeres que yo no uso y la vi por la ventana estaba mirando un rubor que cambiaba de color de acuerdo a sus emociones y la verdad no lo podía entender que idiota se compraría eso, yo sabía perfectamente que feo era que tu pelo cambiara de color contra tu voluntad, es decir había aprendido a controlarlo pero a veces mis emociones eran muy fuertes y no podía controlarme.

Yo estaba en la vereda no había entrado al local, miré para todos lados, el lugar estaba desierto así que me convertí en Charlie (recuerden que soy metamórfica), ya se lo que están pensando a mi tampoco me divierte mucho transformarme en un hombre pero era la única manera de que la operación funcionara ¿esperen me perdí donde estaba? A si en la vereda convertida en Charlie, bueno entonces entre al negocio, le toque el hombro a Miranda y ella se dio vuelta

Charlie, hola – dijo con sorpresa – hizo ademán de besarme, pero me corrí inmediatamente, ella me miro extrañada por mi actitud

Mira tenemos que hablar – cuando dije eso ella parecía nerviosa

¿Ah en enserio de que? – Dijo con un tono de preocupación que intento disimular

Mira yo creo que deberíamos ser sinceros, y la verdad es que eh notado… - Si antes le dije que parecía nerviosa deberían a ver visto ahora

Esta bien para es cierto te estoy engañando con Adam - dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo y las manos tapándose la cara.

Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba porque yo le estaba por decir era:

Y la verdad es que eh notado que esta relación se esta enfriando y creo que no tenemos nada en común y deberíamos terminar pero al parecer ella pensó que le iba a decir y la verdad es que eh notado que me estas engañando con Adam

Si bueno me di cuenta hace poco – dije intentando sonar enfurecida o mejor dicho enfurecido pero una sonrisa se curvaba en mis labios, por suerte Miranda no se dio cuenta porque no me miraba seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo – por eso es que hay que terminar.

Luego de decir esto me fui rápidamente y con pasos fuerte y pegué un portazo porque recuerden que todo esto sucedió en una tienda.

Doble en una esquina y al ver que también se encontraba desierta deshice (por decirlo de alguna manera) la forma que tenia de Charlie, pero no me volví a convertir en mi, me convertí en Miranda y me dirigí a Las Tres Escobas, mientras me dirigía me di cuenta que muchas mujeres me miraban con envidia y muchos hombres me miraban pero créanme que no era por envidia al principio no entendía porque y luego me di cuenta que estaba convertida en una chica muy atractiva, yo en mi forma común nunca recibo demasiado atención (menos cuando cometo torpeza, y créanme que es seguido), supuse que Miranda debía estar acostumbrada a las miradas, bueno la cuestión es que llegue a Las Tres Escobas y por suerte Charlie seguía ahí con sus amigos entre ellos Adam, fui a su mesa

Charlie – dije y el se dio vuelta

¿Hola que haces aquí? – inquirió

Podemos hablar - pregunté

Claro - dijo

A solas – insistí

Todos sus amigos me miraban con duda, bueno todos menos Adam que me miraba locamente (Por si no me entendieron me refiero a que me miraba como si me quisiera comer como si quisiera besarme y besarme apasionadamente)

A si claro, vayamos afuera – dijo el

Yo iba caminando hacia la salida delante de el, cuando salimos a la vereda me di vuelta y me encontré con el muy cerca mío y rápidamente me agarro de la cintura y me besó, Ok no fue el beso que yo soñaba siempre hubo algunas diferencias primero y principal en mis sueños yo no estaba convertida en Miranda García, segundo no había música de fondo y tercero en mis sueños el no besaba tan pero tan bien como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Fue un beso largo, agresivo y perfecto cuando me soltó yo estaba respirando entrecortadamente, pero cuando me calme el preguntó

¿Que me tenias que decir?

No sabía que hacer, luego de ese beso como diablos iba a decirle: Charlie creo que deberíamos cortar porque te estoy engañado con Adam, es decir podía decirle solo que quería terminar la relación y no decirle que lo estaba engañado con Adam pero luego de ese día Miranda le contaría a Adam que Charlie sabía lo de ellos y que por eso terminaron y todo resultaría muy sospechoso, así que tome valor y lo hice.

Charlie no puedo seguir fingiendo más te estoy engañando con Adam

Deberían haber visto su cara era una mezcla de dolor y furia no podía creer que yo le había causado eso.

¡¡QUE TU QUE?? – gritó y todas las personas que pasaban cerca nos miraron pero Lugo volvieron a lo suyo

Me fui corriendo y Charlie no me siguió.

Al otro día en Hogwarts tenia clase de transformaciones con Gryffindor el ambiente estaba tenso, Adam llego con la nariz torcida y unos moretones en la cara, Charlie tenia una cara de tristeza evidente y cuando Miranda llegó los dos evitaros su cara, ella se sentó con una amiga, Charlie estaba sentado con unos amigos y Tomas estaba solo

De repente escuche la voz de Lucy

A que no sabes lo que pasó – me susurro

¿Que? – le conteste también en susurro

Luego de un rato de que te fuiste llegó Miranda y se fue con Charlie afuera luego de unos minutos Charlie volvió y le pidió a Adam si podía salir afuera con el, Adam aceptó y bueno ya viste como quedo.

¿Pero porque le pegó? – intente parecer inocente

Al parecer Miranda lo engañaba con Adam - contestó

No lo puedo creer – exclamé haciéndome la sorprendida

Un día después estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts con Jane y Lucy estudiando y Lucy me preguntó

¿Con quien te fuiste a encontrar cuando te fuiste de Las Tres Escobas?

Bueno se los puedo contar pero esto se lo llevan a la tumba – les dije

Ellas asintieron

Les conté todo lo que había hecho desde que corte con Wyatt y todo lo de Miranda, hasta les conté de que consistía mi operación

Ellas no lo podían creer pero les pedí que no hagan comentarios


	3. Baile de navidad

_**Baile de Navidad**_

Habían pasado meses, Miranda y Adam estaban de novios aunque Adam se había quedado sin amigos. A esta altura del partido todos los alumnos (probablemente hasta los profesores) sabían que Charlie y Miranda habían terminado porque ella lo engaño con Adam, aunque algunos pensaban que Charlie termino con ella en una tienda de accesorios de mujer y otros creían que Miranda termino con el cerca de Las Tres Escobas

Faltaba muy poco para el baile de navidad, Charlie y yo estábamos caminando y el me dijo

¿Con quien iras al baile?

No lo se todavía - Respondí

¿No te invitó nadie? - Preguntó

No - mentí, (me invitaros dos chicos pero les había rechazado esperando a que me invitara Charlie)

Ah, yo tampoco tengo pareja, ¿crees que – Por fin llegó el momento me va a invitar pensé – que Claire Green acepté ser mi pareja?

En ese momento se me derrumbó el mundo, yo que lo había consolado luego de lo de Miranda, yo que estaba siempre a su lado pero claro el no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerta por el. No lo podía creer después de estar con la morena esa ahora quería estar con la rubia de ojos celestes y figura impecable y la rosa chicle para cuando.

Pero después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para separarlo de Miranda y haber cortado por mi novio no podía abandonar el plan.

No se lo pidas, no creo que acepté ir contigo – mentí, era obvio que iba a aceptar ir con el, por suerte Charlie siempre seguía mis consejos

¿Por que no? – me preguntó

Es que bueno ella ella – no se me ocurría que decir - esta loca por Ryan, ese de Hufflepuff

Ah y ¿crees que – Esta ves si me va a invitar pensé – que tu amiga Lucy quiera ir conmigo?

Genial ahora le tocaba turno a la pelirroja con perfectos rulos y unos hermosos ojos verdes

Ella ya tiene pareja - eso era verdad, que conste

Ya estaba harta así que decidí preguntárselo, se que eso lo deben hacer los hombres pero si seguíamos a ese ritmo me iba a quedar sin pareja para el baile.

Sabes como yo no tengo pareja, ¿que te parece si vamos junto?

Seria genial – dijo emocionado – Nunca he ido con una amiga

Si ya se empezó bien pero siempre tiene que arruinarla al final

Estaba bailando con Charlie en el baile de navidad

Vamos afuera – dijo el

Claro – contesté

Y ahí estábamos solos los dos

Y de repente me agarro la cintura, bueno un poco más abajo y sus labios empezaron a bailar junto a los míos yo lo tome del cuello, pero entonces escuche la voz de Lucy que me decía Tonks ya es tarde, ¿ya es tarde para que pensé? y que diablos hacía ella ahí mientras yo me besaba apasionadamente con Charlie.

Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde, Ya es tarde – repetía – Tonks levántate ya es tarde, en ese momento abrí los ojos y entendí había sido un sueño todavía faltaban horas para el baile.

Me empecé a arreglar, el pelo color lila, largo y lacio pero al final terminaba con unos tirabuzones, me puse una túnica de color celeste pálido y con detalles bordeados en plateado con el mediano escote en forma de V.

Charlie me recogió para llevarme al baile, hablamos, bailamos y nos divertimos mucho pero nada más paso, desgraciadamente


	4. Nada Bueno

_**Nada Bueno**_

Luego llegaron las vacaciones y no había conseguido nada pero yo no me rindo

Pero a finales de febrero sucedió algo muy raro, el me empezó a evitar cada vez que yo le hablaba el decía alguna excusa estúpida como por ejemplo: sabes creo que alguien gritó mi nombre y cada vez que me encontraba con el en algún pasillo el tomaba otro rumbo, luego de una semana con este comportamiento me harte y en la clase de transformaciones le tire un pedazo de pergamino que decía:

_¿Porque diablos me estas evitando? _

Vi que el la leía pero lo dejó a un costado y luego de un rato de no contestarme le tire otro pedazo de pergamino que decía:

_Contéstame_

_No te evito_

Me contesto escribiéndolo en el mismo pergamino que yo le había mandado debajo de lo que yo puse.

_Si lo haces _

Contrapuse debajo de lo que el escribió

_Puedes dejarme en paz quiero escuchar a Mcgonagall_

Me puso en el primer pedazo de pergamino que yo le había mandado porque no quedaba espacio en el anterior

_A si claro porque tu siempre quisiste trasformar una puerta en zapatos de mujer _

Le puse yo y el no me contestó

_¿Charlie en serio que te pasa?_

Le escribí en otro pedazo de pergamino

_Nada me puedes dejar tranquilo Nympandora_

Escribió el

_No me __digas__ escribas Nymphandora_

Puse yo

_Lo siento mucho por mi gravísimo error, me puedes dejar tranquilo mujer_

Es escribió el

Lo estaba por mandar a un lugar no muy grato pero Mcgollan se dio cuenta de los pedazos de pergamino que nos estábamos mandando, los leyó (por suerte es Mcgonall y los leyó para ella porque si hubiera sido Snape nos hubiera puesto en ridículo leyéndolos en voz alta) dio un resoplo de enojo y dijo:

10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff

Salí rápidamente de la clase y espera que Charlie saliera

Tú y yo vamos hablar - dije con tono amenazante

No tengo nada que habla contigo – dijo fríamente

Si tienes – Volví a usa el tono de amenaza

Bien, ¿quieres saber porque te ignoro? – Me preguntó

Si no te molesta – dije con tono sarcástico

Mira, hable con Miranda un día, ella estaba sentada sola y pensé que era momento de hacer las pases. La cuestión es que hablando había algo que no cuadrada, según ella cortamos en _BeutyWoman _pero yo se que la ruptura fue en las tres escobas. Te suena de algo?

Claro que no, no entiendo que tiene esto que ver conmigo – respondió Nympandora actuando lo mejor posible

Segura? Porque eres la única metamórfica de la escuela y no estabas en las tres escobas con Lucy y Jane – Me dijo Charlie

(Ya era inútil mentir el plan había salido mal) – Lo siento – dije con la mirada baja, pero al decir eso me arrepentí ya estaba harta del maldito plan, estaba harta de todo, quería romper algo es decir todo el plan para nada, me sentía estúpida realmente estúpida, me había enamorado de alguien quien ahora me odiaba. Así que levante mi cabeza y exclamé – y porque crees que hice eso Charlie????

La verdad ni idea, me lo eh preguntado pero no tengo ni una pista – Dijo él

Vamos Charlie, no eres tonto, piensa un poco.

Ya te dije que no tengo idea

Por Merlín y los fantasmas del Fanterrín, lo hice porque estoy enamorada de ti – Waw decir eso fue algo maravilloso, fue vomitar eso fue es la perfecta comparación.

Espera tú eh quiero decir osea- de repente se empezó a reír y a los segundos se puso serio – Nada te daba derecho a hacer eso.

Pero Charlie lo hice por ti ella no tenia nada que ver contigo y te estaba engañando

Primero si no tengo nada que ver con ella eso no te incumbe y si sabías que me engañaba podrías haber sido una buena amiga y en vez de haber hecho algo tan rebuscado me lo hubieras contado y yo lo hubiera resuelto.

Pero no me ibas a creer – repliqué

Y eso como lo sabes? Podrías haberlo intentado – dijo eso y se marchó

Oh dios como lloré ese día, me convencí de que todo fue inútil y de que nunca pasaría nada con Charlie, claro que estaba equivocada pero eso no lo sabría hasta las vacaciones cortas de séptimo.


End file.
